Frank Robertson
Frank Robertson was a former robber and petty criminal who aided Daniel Adams in robbing the Los Angeles Security Trust and Savings building on January 10th, 2014. While robbing the bank alongside Dawson and another unnamed individual, Frank would be responsible for the murders of Michael McClain and Sal Gregucci, and eventually would be shot and killed when a police force raided the bank. After the robbery, Frank would then find himself in the Underworld, where he would lose most of his memories of the last six months of his life, specifically regarding the bank robbery. While in the Underworld, he befriended Dr. Fred Steinberg, Joe Taylor, and eventually, Michael McClain, unbeknownst to him that he had been the one to kill Michael. Before Arriving To The Underworld Childhood In 1971, a young Frank is seen reading a comic book as his father, George Robertson, enters the room. He yells at Frank, blaming him for breaking the chandelier in their living room. Frank denies the accusations, suggesting that his grandfather might have done it. George storms out of the room, and Frank is seen with a large grin on his face. Early Adulthood Frank, now around the age of thirty, visits his grandfather in 1992. Ray brings Frank inside as they both sit down in the living room. Frank looks at Ray, and asks him why he covered for him in the chandelier incident. Ray replies that he didn't want Frank to be hurt by his abusive father, and they both smile. Frank then thanks him for everything that his grandfather has done for him. Life Of Crime In 2011, Frank is seen in a jail cell as his grandfather walks up to him. Ray tells Frank that this is the last time he will bond him out of jail, and that he needs to get his life together. Frank promises him that he will turn his life around as they both smile at each other. A year later on November 2nd, 2012, Frank and his grandfather go camping out in the mountains. Frank makes a remark about his grandfather's love of knives, and Ray tells him his reasoning as to why knives are the best weapon to carry. Frank sits down to make a fire, while Ray talks about how he is proud of him for turning his life around. Ray then collapses, and Frank rushes to his side. Exactly seven days later, Frank is seen driving as he receives a call from his grandfather. It cuts to Frank and Ray sitting in Ray's living room as Frank asks about him being sick. Ray explains that after he collapsed at the camping trip, he went to the doctor, where he was diagnosed with cancer. He talks about how he could be treated, but it would be very expensive. Frank argues, saying that they can find a way to pay for the treatment, but Ray tells him that he's happy to be dying. Frank can't accept that, and he then vows that he will find a way to pay for the treatment. Murder And Prison Sentence On November 25th, 2012, Frank Breaking Out Of Prison Add description Robbing The Los Angeles Security Trust And Savings Add description In The Underworld Summer 2013 - January 10th, 2014 (Before Season 1) Frank arrived to the Underworld sometime in the summer of 2013, (meaning that he traveled back in time around six months from when he was killed in the bank robbery.) After his arrival, he would be found by Dr. Fred Steinberg, and the two would become extremely close friends. Frank would also befriend Adam The Addict, and eventually find a house that he would live in for the next six months. Frank would also befriend Joe Taylor when he woke up in the Underworld in late 2013, and Joe would eventually become his roommate. January 10th, 2014 - January 20th, 2014 (Season 1) Add description January 20th, 2014 - January 26th, 2014 (Season 2) Add description June 4th, 1952 - June 13th, 1952 (Season 3) Add description